Sonic Resurrection
by Nerokin4
Summary: Sonic is reunited With Light Gaia, and must repair planet earth from the state that Dark Gaia has come an put it in. (I do not own either the songs or the series this story is inspired by or has.)


**Sonic Resurrection**

ZX Worldwide

The ZX-Rangers had defeated professors Carlen and Evander. They still felt they could've beaten them differently, but they did what they had to. The biggest threat was about to destroy the world and it was up to the ZX-Rangers to put it back together, with the Help of Light Gaia.

Danny Freeman woke up to a tremor one Monday morning, the summer after he and the others had beaten the forces of Evander and Carlen. It was a light tremor that barely would've caused concern to anyone else. But there was something about this tremor that just reeked of darkness.

Danny went to the abandoned Hanger on Fourth Street, where the ZX-Rangers had agreed to set up their new base. Though their enemies were dead, their contribution to the world was not served yet, for they still had their powers. When he got there he found his friend Jay Adams. Jay was of Hispanic descent with black hair and squinted blue eyes. There were also his mentors Dr. Cooper and Dr. Charleston. There was a capsule in the middle of the room. Inside was a strange creature of unrecognizable origin. It looked like a reindeer with an ice cream haircut, which lost its antlers and hooves and grew fairy wings, toes and fingers. Sonic's ghost came out and looked more shocked than ever.

"Chip!" he yelled. The creature awoke at the sound of Sonic's voice.

"Sonic!?" it said. "Is that you?"

"Yeah… a lot's changed since we beat Dark Gaia. For example, I died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be… oh! Everyone this creature is Light Gaia the earth's rebuilder."

"Why do you call him Chip?" Danny asked.

"I lost my memory when we first met," Chip said. "And I really like chocolate chip ice cream, since I couldn't remember my name Sonic decided to call me Chip. Just call me that and not my true name. It makes things simpler."

"If you're Light Gaia, then who's Dark Gaia?" Jay asked. Suddenly the earth shook violently as if the continent were tearing itself from the others.

"That's Dark Gaia," Chip said. Someone came rushing into the Hanger. It was Z-Ranger Cary and X-Ranger Julia. Julia was a famous actress in the country; the ZX-Rangers all together got to know she was smarter than she gave herself credit for. Cary was an aspiring scientist. Her Power source was Tikal the Echidna a former guardian of the Master Chaos Emerald. Tikal and Silver died in a forest fire trying to save innocent people. As did all others related to the Z-Rangers' powers. Cary had brunette hair and silver eyes. Anyway they rushed over and told them what that tremor was.

"The Planet has been broken into continents!" Cary yelled.

"What!?" Dr. Charleston exclaimed. "How is it possible that the planet be broken into pieces?"

"I told you," Chip said. "It's Dark Gaia. Every eon or so Dark Gaia awakens to destroy the world and I awake put the pieces back where they belong."

"How can something so small destroy a planet!?" Silver's ghost asked.

Chip gave him a quizzical look. "Who said we look anything alike?" he asked. "No, Dark Gaia is much bigger than me, much bigger than you, much bigger than a city! I need help just to match his strength!"

"It's true," Sonic said. "I've seen how he matches Dark Gaia's strength, but to do that we need to 'rekindle' the light of the Chaos Emeralds."

"But the Chaos Emeralds are in perfect condition, right?" Julia said.

"Actually," Dr. Copper said. "The tremor this morning took the energy out of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, there's no power left in any of them."

"Can we find the Temples of Gaia and Restore the Sol Emeralds too?" Danny asked.

"You'd need to be able to fly."Chip said. "But yes it should be possib- wait how did you know about the Temples?"

"Most of Sonic's adventures outside this world were turned into video games here."

"Well I guess we need a method of flight, any ideas?" asked Dr. Cooper.

"Only one," said a voice elsewhere in the Hanger. It was X-Ranger Karen, along with Z-Ranger Tory. Tory had the power of Charmy Bee. She had long brown hair green eyes and a very deep tan.

They explained their idea. They had built an airship called the ZX-Argo in the time it took to reach this point in their lives. They would use this Airship to travel around the world and provide temporary headquarters for the ZX-Rangers whenever they find a Temple.

They decided it was their only choice.

Werewolf Morph

It was night time in the area of the first Temple of Gaia. They were on the western side of Mexico. The city was under attack by strange dark creatures. It didn't look like they could see, but it was obvious that they had some form of senses. Wherever there was a person, a monster attacked. Sometimes a monster went into the person and made them act strangely. To stop this mess, Danny and Jay, unwittingly, tried to morph, but with the Chaos and Sol Emeralds out of commission it turned them into monsters as well. They still had the same thoughts but they were basically stuck like monsters until the sun rose. They were Werewolves.

They decided to take down all the monsters anyway. They brought the monsters down in ten minutes with thrashing movements and impossibly strong impacts. They got mildly hurt but nothing major. Then they reached the Temple of Gaia. It was in the middle of Machu Pichu. Chip found the Dais in the center and brought up the dais in the center. Chip told Danny to place the red Chaos Emerald on the Dais. Then the red Sol Emerald was placed on top of it. Power returned to both.

They rushed out of there, or went as fast as they could with their new bodies, and went to the airship.

"Looks Ugly." Michael said. Michael was a friend of Danny and he was the X-Ranger for Knuckles.

"I'll say," Danny answered. "I think this has something to do with the Chaos and Sol Emeralds losing their power."

"So this is Dark Gaia's Work," Chip said. "Last time it was just Sonic, but I guess it will extend to you two if you're morphed."

"We'd better get going if we're going to restore the planet," Tory said.

"Another thing Guys," Chip said. "You won't be able to morph back until Dark Gaia is Defeated."

"Thanks for the tip," Jay said.

Knuckles Unleashed

Dark Gaia launched an attack on the Flying Andromeda, the ZX- Rangers' Airship. The monsters were everywhere and lead by a simply built giant with spikes on its club like arms. Michael tried charging for the giant while everyone else was focused on the rest of the shadow beasts, but he wasn't very successful. Then he decided to utilize the Knuckles Stretch Fists. Aiming for the head, Michael extended his arm as far as it would go, the twenty foot max to be exact, and pushed the monster overboard. The monster started to float. So Chip came over to Michael and did something with the gem around his neck.

With that power, Knuckles the Echidna came back to life.

"What happened!?" Knuckles exclaimed. "I'm Alive!"

"What about Michael?" Danny asked.

"I lost my power," Michael said. "I'm not an X-Ranger anymore."

"Knuckles, you alone have to destroy the monster," Chip said. "No legacy can destroy such a beast!"

Knuckles decided to try. He threw a punch to the monster and a flaming energy ball hit it and destroyed it.

"You can resurrect people!?" Sonic asked Chip.

"If their power lies with someone else, and they died under non natural circumstances I can," Chip replied. "Also when the need is greatest."

"Then you can't resurrect Sonic and them?" Danny asked.

"That is true. I can't because they aren't needed most yet."

Danny was a little disappointed by this but he didn't show it.

Mephiles Revival

The ZX-Rangers, or what was left of them after Chip resurrected more of the power spirits, made it to Europe. They were in England searching the entire country for what could be the Temple of Gaia. Karen found it under Stonehenge, after Danny and Jay had already run about the entire area of England. Jay found a way into the underground passages beneath the country. In the very center of the closest to the surface, they found the temple. It was more secluded than the one in Mexico. There were torches that seemed to run on some sort of glowing crystal. The hall seemed to be a mile long. And there in the back was the pedestal of Gaia.

Danny placed the Chaos Emerald in the hole in the pedestal, and Jay placed the Sol Emerald on top. They both glowed with a green hue. They were brought back to life. They rushed to the airship and went to Asia, where they found the temple inside the St. Sophia Cathedral. There they met a strange figure. It was a hedgehog, like shadow but it had streaks of purple where Shadow's were red. His eyes were green and reptilian.

"Hello again, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow, not being revived, still recognized the figure. "Mephiles," He said angrily.

"You know him, Shadow?" Xavier said.

"He's my dark side."

"Then let's take him out! Sonic X! Sonic Speed!" Xavier turned into Shadow X and faced Mephiles head on in the meantime everyone else ran for the chamber of the Emeralds in the temple beneath the alter. They returned and found Xavier badly beaten but still standing.

"He let me go," Xavier said. "He dashed off to the next temple, we have to hurry."

"Thanks for the tip." Danny said. "Let's go!"

Dark Pulse

Danny and the ZX-Rangers were flying for Australia the fourth continent for the Emeralds. They got to the outback and found on the Ayers Rock. At the base was the Temple of Gaia. There they found Mephiles again. By then Xavier had healed fully from his earlier injuries, and was ready to face off against Mephiles again.

Inside the temple, there was a disturbance. The power of Dark Gaia radiated throughout the pedestal. The Emeralds could not awaken from their state of powerlessness. After a few minutes Danny decided to help Xavier. It looked as though Xavier was going to die by Mephiles' hand. Until Danny slashed across Mephiles' back and dissipated him.

"This isn't over," Mephiles said. "All with your blood and spirit will face me Sonic X!" he dissipated into the shadows. Back in the temple the emeralds had been revived and this time they were red. So Sonic's Tiger spirit Ability had returned.

Night fell just as they reached the South Americas. The temple there was in Machu Picchu, in Peru. As Danny placed the Chaos Emerald on the Pedestal, followed by Jay's Sol Emerald, and earthquake occurred nearly destroying the temple. The Emeralds had enough time to re power and they were out of there. In the sky darkness pulsed over everything like waves over the ocean floor. They faded and went into the night without any other disturbances.

"That was creepy." Sonic said.

"Dark Gaia is gathering power, once he gets enough the world will break apart again." Chip said.

"We have to hurry."

The Finale

Danny rushed through the Next two temples in South Africa and at the South Pole.  
Antarctica however was not going down. Dark Gaia shot up from the Ground. This creature looked so similar to Apocalypse who they fought two years before. He had arms, and a long face. His body slithered and he had snakes coming from all over his back. It could talk unlike in the game.

"Hello again, Light Gaia!" he said.

"This isn't our planet!" Chip said. "Why would you put it in danger!?"

"Why do the Human's record their history? It is in their nature."

Danny Pulled out the CCU and placed it in the Power generator of his suit.

"I'll also be taking back what is mine!" Dark Gaia continued. He forced the dark power in Danny and Jay out of them and back into his source, the eyes. Danny was Super Sonic for the last time. He rushed up and Struck Dark Gaia in all of the three eyes it had showing. Then he opened the whole mouth. It had more of those disgusting green eyes in it. One was twice as big as the other six.

To save time Danny made duplicates of himself who took out the eyes. After the last eye was open, Danny flew into it and through it, killing Dark Gaia once again. This time all the souls that remained un-resurrected amongst the Power sources all came back to life.

The ZX-Rangers Were no more but Sonic and his friends were alive again.

The Concert of Life

To Celebrate the Return of Everyone who had died when Danny was born, The Band Phantasma held a Charity Concert with them as VIP. At that concert they played one special song,

_Take off, at the speed of sound__  
__Bright lights, colors all around__  
__I'm running wild, living fast, and free__  
__Got no regrets inside of me__  
__Not looking back__  
__Not giving up__  
__Not letting go__  
__I'll keep on running!__  
__I'm gonna reach for the stars__  
__Although they look pretty far__  
__I'm gonna find my own way__  
__And take a chance on today__  
__The sky with stars so bright__  
__The colors feel so right__  
__I never felt like this__  
__I'll keep on running!__  
__The sky with stars so bright__  
__The colors feel so right__  
__Just take my hand__  
__We're gonna reach for the stars__  
__Tonight...___

_[Instrumental]___

_Tonight...__  
__Wake up, living day by day.__  
__Do what I want, and I'll do it my way__  
__The world is flying right below my feet__  
__Got no regrets inside of me.__  
__Not looking back (Not looking back)__  
__Not giving up (Not giving up)__  
__Not letting go__  
__I'll keep on running!__  
__I'm gonna reach for the stars__  
__Although they look pretty far__  
__I'm gonna find my own way__  
__And take a chance on today__  
__The sky with stars so bright__  
__The colors feel so right__  
__I never felt like this__  
__I'll keep on running!__  
__The sky with stars so bright__  
__The colors feel so right__  
__Just take my hand__  
__We're gonna reach for the stars__  
__Tonight...__  
__Tonight...___

_[Instrumental]___

_I've got it in my sight.__  
__The colors feels so right.__  
__Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running!__  
__Oh, I can feel it now.__  
__The colors all around__  
__Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...__  
__Just take a chance (Just take a chance)__  
__We'll do it right again__  
__(I'm gonna reach for the stars)__  
__Just take my hand (Just take my hand)__  
__We'll take a chance tonight...__  
__Reach for the stars...__  
__Tonight!"___

_[Instrumental]___

_Tonight..._


End file.
